


Bella and Leah

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [15]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cars, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Lesbians, Trucks, headcanons, joking, soft, truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Bella and Leah's relationship
Relationships: Bella Swan/Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Fixing Trucks, Fixing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

It had been a weird day. Bella still couldn’t reach Jake, no matter how hard she tried. She was trying to be okay with it, but each day she didn’t know what was wrong was just another day she fell down the rabbit hole. Out of desperation, she had driven to his house, hoping to find him there. But of course he was gone. 

Bella turned to leave, only to realize her car wouldn’t start. She screamed in frustration, punching the steering wheel. She jumped at the sound of the horn. A familiar voice came from her driver’s side window, causing her to jump again. She had thought she was alone.

“In my experience, cars don’t respond well to screams. Or being punched,” a woman said. Bella turned and saw someone standing by her truck. The person was wearing cutoff jeans, a black tank top, and a flannel falling off of one shoulder. “People don’t really like that either,” she added, tugging a chunk of her short, black hair behind one ear.

Bella scrambled out of the car. “Sorry, rough day,” she said, staring at the ground, twisting the toe of her shoe in the soft dirt. Then she remembered where she had seen the woman before. “You’re Leah, right? Harry’s daughter?” Leah rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Bella. I’m Leah.” She sighed. “By the way, if you’re looking for Jake, he’s not around. Too busy running with the Dick Squad these days.

“The… what?” Bella asked.

“Sam and his minions. So you might as well leave.” She turned to go. 

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can. No boy’s worth waiting around for. Run while you still can.”

“My truck won’t start.” Bella reminded her, sighing. 

“Right. Hold on.” Leah ran off. Bella couldn’t go anywhere, so she did as asked, opening the door of her truck and sitting on the driver’s seat, her legs hanging out of the cab. She fidgeted with the ends of her hair, staring off into the trees on the other side of the road. After a few minutes, she saw Leah walking back, carrying what looked like a large toolbox. Bella couldn’t help noticing how gracefully she moved or how easily she carried the box, which made a large thud when she dropped in on the ground by the truck. The tools inside rattled a bit.

“Pop your hood,” Leah said, walking to the front of the car and stopping there. 

“What?” Bella asked.

Leah rolled her eyes again. “Pop the hood. You don’t think Jacob’s the only one around here who knows about cars?” Leah glared until Bella did as asked, and Leah set up the hood and started looking around at the machinery inside, running her hands over the metal pieces.

“Kind of…” Bella said with a wince. She hated to admit she knew very little about the daughter of her father’s best friend.

“Well,” Leah said, popping her head around the hood so Bella could see her. “ You’re wrong,” she finished with a smirk and a wink, before looking back to the truck. Bella giggled softly, before catching herself. She hadn’t laughed since her last day hanging out with Jake at the movies. It felt like so long ago. Bella walked to stand a few feet from Leah, watching her work. She had no idea what Leah was doing, but assumed it was helpful.

“Can you hand me that wrench?” Leah asked, pointing to the box. Bella grabbed one of the many and handed it to Leah. “The next size bigger,” Leah corrected, barely glancing at the tool. Bella exchanged it and handed her the correct one. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You’re the one I should be thanking,” Bella said with a shrug.

“Yeah, you should be,” Leah said, laughing as she worked. Bella smiled. Her laugh was beautiful.

“Well, thanks,” Bella said when Leah’s laughter had died down.

“No problem,” she said, grunting as she tightened a bolt. “I’ve always loved this truck. Vintage cars are cool.” She paused to examine the machinery.

“Thank you!!” Bella exclaimed. “Ed… my friends always teased me about it.”

“You need better friends then,” Leah said, straightening up and wiping her hands on a cloth that had been nestled in the toolbox.

“Yeah, I do…” Bella trailed off, looking at Leah.

“Well, go ahead and try to start it again,” Leah said, closing the hood. “Should work now. Just had a couple things loose. Easy fix.” Bella hopped into the car, surprised to find Leah sliding into the passenger seat. She blushed, feeling the heat spread on her cheeks. Thankfully the car roared to life, making the same loud chugging it always did. Leah groaned.

“Really no way around that sound, huh?” she asked, but clearly happy it was starting again.

“Do you really think I’m the person to ask?” Bella joked with a smirk. Leah burst out laughing again.

“Absolutely not. Well, safe drive home. Should run just fine for awhile. Let me know if there’s another problem.”

“Will do. Thanks again,” Bella said as Leah hopped out of the car and went around the front to collect her toolbox. Bella watched for a moment. 

“Hey, Leah?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Leah yelled to be heard over the engine.

“Do you wanna hangout tomorrow?”

Leah smiled. “Yeah, come over anytime. Charlie should be able to give you the address. If you remember me, that is.” She chuckled. Bella groaned, ducking her head to hide her reddening face. 

“I’ll be sure to do that, Mia.” She rolled up her window and drove off, hearing Leah’s laughter behind her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her for the rest of the night.


	2. More Than Motorcycles

“What are you doing here?” Leah asked, resisting the urge to slam the door in Bella’s face. She had overheard Charlie multiple times over the past few months talk about how worried he was about her. Even though they had once been childhood friends over mudpies and chasing fireflies, it had been a long time since they had spoken. And they weren’t children anymore. But Leah couldn’t shake also worrying over her old friend.

“I need your help,” Bella stated without a greeting. And just like that, the worry was gone. But Harry would be mad if she ignored his best friend’s daughter in her time of need, even if she was rude.

“With what?” Leah asked flatly. She didn’t bother to fake a smile.

“Well… it’s in my truck. Can I show you?” Bella gestured towards her truck parked on the street. Leah glared through the rain, seeing Bella had thrown a tarp over something in the bed. She couldn’t tell what was under it.

“Sure. Let’s go,” Leah said, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She was barefoot, wearing the same basketball shorts and tank top she had worn inside. The cold didn’t seem to bother her. They walked down the Clearwater’s driveway, stopping by the bed of the truck.

“All right. What is it?” Leah asked.

“Okay. So um…. Charlie mentioned that you’ve really gotten into motorcycles lately.” 

“Yeah, they’re both super worried. But I’m fine. And they’re cool. What about them?”

Bella removed the tarp. “I thought you might be able to get these running again." Under the tarp were two motorcycles, although they looked like dirty pieces of twisted metal more than anything resembling the shiny vehicles Leah had been admiring for a while. 

“What’s in it for me?” Leah asked, after looking them over and mentally calculating how much time and money they would take to fix. Time, she had plenty of, now that… but she didn’t want to think about that. Money, on the other hand…

“A free motorcycle. I can cover parts,” Bella said, snapping Leah out of her thoughts. 

“And what does Chief Swan think about all of this?”

“Charlie, as he’s asked you to call him plenty of times…” Leah chuckled at the reminder. But he would always be Chief Swan to her. “Doesn’t need to know. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Bella finished. Leah considered, but she knew it was better than anything going on for her. Maybe it would be fun. And the prize was certainly promising. 

“Alright, Swan. You’ve got yourself a deal.” She reached out to shake Bella’s hand. Bella smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Leah sighed. “Help me lug these into the garage. I’m the only one that uses them anymore. Then you can go, and I’ll look over them tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow with the next steps.”

“Can I stay?” Bella asked. “I won’t be much help, but…” she trailed off, unable to finish. Leah could guess where that sentence was going. She didn’t want to be alone either.

“Stay as long as you need,” Leah told her, offering a small smile. “Now hop in and help me steady the bike while I lift it out of the truck.” And Bella did, almost happy that her plan was working. Almost.

Leah watched her carefully, barely paying attention to the bikes as they lowered them and rolled them up the driveway, into the garage. Their hurts weren’t quite the same, but they had both been left behind by people they thought wouldn’t leave. Maybe they could help each other with more than just motorcycles.


End file.
